


Pictures

by MissMarauder



Series: Loud Drabbles [9]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Lincoln is a good brother, Lynn is a good sister, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarauder/pseuds/MissMarauder
Summary: It was a picture to treasure.





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT Chris Savino and I do NOT own the Loud House and it's characters.

Lincoln and Lynn were both sitting with their backs against the tree in their backyard. Lynn had her head on her younger brother’s shoulder. Lincoln was reading a comic book while Lynn was on her phone. Lynn got an idea.

“Hey Linc, can you put your comic away for a sec?” He looked at her with a curious look. “What is it?” Lynn showed him her phone. Her gallery was opened. “We don’t have any pictures together.” Lincoln frowned. It was true. “So you’re saying you want to take a picture with me?” “You get me. Now smile!”

It was a picture to treasure.


End file.
